Shattered Mirror: Shattered Truth
by lilgothgrl
Summary: The Charmed Ones are teenagers, going through their life if they had gotten their powers early. This one mainly focuses on PruePhoebe's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The day the magic died in the Halliwell family, Patty cried. She cried until tears could no longer be shed. She begged Penny not to take away the only defense her girls had. She begged to not let them take away her white-lighter child, even though Penny hated her.  
"You are a disgrace to this family. You know as well as I that you can not have a whitelighter-witch child. They will come after us..." Penny would say, despite her daughters protests. "We must bind their powers. All of theirs and never speak of magic to your real daughters-" she pointed to Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. "They shall never know of her-" she eyed the youngest one with great disgust. And with that, Patty was forced to give her up and bind her daughter's magic...  
  
"Pruuuuuuuuue," Phoebe Halliwell called from the top of the stairs. "Pruuuuue, have you seen my car keys?" Prue sighed and looked over to the key rack by the back door. God, she is so...ignorant sometimes, Prue thought, rolling her eyes.  
"Pheebs, they're on the key rack!" She called out, taking a sip of her coffe. Phoebe grabbed her backpack off her bed and rushed downstairs, finding Prue taking a sip of Coffee and reading the newspaper.  
"Thanks," Phoebe grabbed them and sat down next to Prue. "You know, coffee will stunt your growth. And it's pretty sad that your baby Sis is taller than you...." Prue put the newspaper down and glarred at Phoebe.  
"I'm 18, Pheebs. I don't think I have to worry about growing anymore. You-" Prue smiled at Phoebe and continued, "should drink as much as possible. I'm not liking that your taller than me." Piper came rushing in, and grabbed an apple, looking frantically at Phoebe.  
"I hate to cut this Kodak moment short, but we have to get going if we're going to make it to school on time," Piper said, hurrying Phoebe out of the chair. Phoebe looked at Prue.  
"I love you," Phoebe said, hoping she'd say it back.  
"Mmmhmmm. I'll see you later," Prue responded. Phoebe's hopes dropped. Another day. What if something was to happen to me? She'd feel bad. Wouldn't she? She does love me, right? Phoebe thought, worriedly, running out of the door and into her car. Piper would kill her if she was late to class...again.  
  
"Oh, look who it is," Paula said, disguestingly towards Phoebe and Piper. "It's Freebie and her dorkwad of a sister, The Pied Pipper." Paula smirked as her friends laughed.  
"Shut up, bitch."  
"Looks like Freebie is upset. Awww, poor little Freebie. Do you want me to stop?" Pipper remained quiet, praying that they'd stop soon enough. Too late. Phoebe had already hit Paula, making her nose bleed.  
"I thought I told you to shut up. I think you need to learn the hard way..." Phoebe jumped on top of her and started throwing punches, without even looking where they were going. "God damn it. You little whore, I'm gonna mess you up so bad..."  
"Go ahead and try, Freebie. Go ahead and try." By now, a crowd had gathered around shouting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" All of the sudden, it stopped and Phoebe could clearly see why. Princeple Snider had shown up.  
"Stop it girls," Ms. Snider said, trying to break up the fight. Two gaurds had come with her and had to pry Phoebe off of Paula. Ms. Snider shook her head and pointed down the hall, where the two girls walked down with their heads hung low.  
  
"Phoebe, this is the third fight this week. All on Paula. Why do insist on picking on my daughter?" Ms. Snider asked, looking sternly at her. Phoebe rolled her eyes in disguest.  
"Just because she's your daughter doesn't excuse what she did. Everyday, she torments my sister be calling her unappropriate names. How am I suppose to ignor such verbal abuse? She's the one who needs to be talked to, not me." Phoebe retorted, her voice as loud as it could get.  
"Please lower your voice." Ms. Snider's voice had gone cold. "Now, I have excused many, many, many of these incidents with a simple detention, considering what type of...of...family you come from, but I can not excuse this. I'm sorry, but I'm giving you a two-day suspension." Phoebe glared angerily at Ms. Snider.  
" Excuse me? What's wrong with my family?"  
"Oh, nothing, dear. It's just that you're a broken family. It's only your two older sisters taking care of you."  
"There's nothing wrong with my family," Phoebe could feel the anger building up inside her.  
"Okay, there is nothing wrong with your family."  
"Don't call my Social Worker. Please, don't."  
"I have to, Phoebe. Wait outside while I call your sister to pick you up." Phoebe, through gritted teeth, grabbed her stuff and walked outside.  
  
"Why did you go after her, Phoebe? You knew that another screw up and the Social Worker was going to take you away!" Prue screamed at her, trying to keep her focus on the road, but found it extremely difficult. "Why?"  
"I was standing up for Piper!" Phoebe screamed back. "You know she doesn't handle people picking on her well. I was doing something good!"  
"Either way, the Social Worker is going to take you and Piper away. You don't understand, Pheebs. You just don't understand-" Her eyes started filling with tears and the road became blurry, making her swerve off the road. Prue quickly wipped her eyes and swerved back. "Phoebe, I don't want to loose any more." Phoebe looked down at her feet, feeling gulity. She had thought she was doing something good. Standing up for her sister was good. Wasn't it? She questioned.  
"I'm sorry, okay. Maybe - maybe I can convince the Social Worker that it was an honest mistake that won't happen again," Phoebe suggested.  
"Drop it, Phoebe. Just drop it." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, I said I was-" Phoebe cut herself off, looking her Social Worker square in the eyes. She cleared her throat. "Hi Ms. Turner..."  
"Phoebe, I need to talk with your sister right now, so if you wouldn't mind," Ms. Turner said, hinting for Phoebe to leave. She nodded, walking with her head hung down into the kitchen. You've really done it this time, Pheebs, she thought to herself, shaking her head.  
"How could I be so stupid?" She muttered, trying to hold back tears. It wasn't fair. Why did her Mom have to die? Why did her Grandmother have to die? What did she do so wrong that God punished her family.  
"Aww, Pheebs, don't be so hard on yourself," Phoebe jumped at the sound of Piper's voice. "You were just sticking up for me."  
" I screwed up, Piper. Now we're going to be taken away and never see Prue again," she plopped down on a chair next to Piper and burried her head in her sister's arms. "Why?" She asked again, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears. Yeah, sure, Prue and her had their fights, but that didn't mean she wanted to leave her. She loved Prue. All the over whelming feelings were too much as tears streamed down her face. Piper stroked her head, trying to calm her down.  
"Shh...Shh...It's okay, Pheebs. They'll put us together. And Prue will find a way to get us back. Shh...." Piper said, soothing Phoebe's nerves. "It's not your fault. It's Paula's fault. It's Ms. Snider's fault. It's not yours." Phoebe nodding, taking deep breaths and coughing, her nose running on Piper. Phoebe lifted her head and wipped her eyes, hate intensely in them.  
"Phoebe, Piper, please come in here," Ms. Turner voice filled the small kitchen. Piper got up and helped Phoebe to her feet. Linking arms, they walked out, Phoebe's nose and eyes bright red from crying. She could tell Prue was crying too, by the way her head was turned and how her hand kept reaching to her eyes. Sniffling, Prue turned back around, tears running down her checks.  
"Piper, Phoe-" her voice croaked and she took a breath, "Phoebe, Ms. Turner thinks that it would be best if you guys went into foster homes for awhile..." Prue couldn't continue as she burst into tears, sobbing into the arm of the couch.  
"We'd try and place you two together," Ms. Turner began, finishing Prue's information. "You'll be picked up tomorrow at 7 A.M. with one or two suitcases packed. Please be ready." She got up and left the house, leaving the sisters to face the next day by themselves...  
  
Phoebe awoke from a startling dream, sweat running down her forehead. She had to get in the attic. Her instincts were telling her she needed to go there. Grabbing the flashlight out of her drawer, she tip-toed down the hall and up the second set of stairs - into the attic. Lighting crashed outside as a howling wind sent shivers down her spine. Get a grip, Pheebs, she told herself, you're paranoid. She grabbed the handle and tried to turn. No use. It was locked. Sighing, she started walking away, taking the steps one at a time. When she finally reached the bottom step, a slight creaking noise could be heard. Slowly turning around, she faced the attic. The door had swung open by itself. She could feel her palms getting sweaty as she stepped up the steps and into the attic, walking straight towards a big wooden chest. She kneeled down, putting the flashlight right next to her as she opened the trunk, revealing a big wooden book. Why hadn't I noticed this trunk before? Phoebe wondered, picking up the book. It immediatly fell to the floor.  
"This is heavy," Phoebe said, this time picking it up with both hands and setting it on her lap. She flipped open the first page and blue light escaped from it. She turned to the next one with what looked like an incantation. Skimming over the page, she realized it was an incantation to recieve powers. Mustering up her strength, she beagn to say it outloud. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night," she started, white balls of light coming into the room. "The oldest of gods are invoked in here, the work of great magic is sought." By now, the whole room was filled with white balls, floating all around her. "In this night and at this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your power to we sisters three," a tornado had appeared in the room, but Phoebe kept going. "We want the power, give us the power!" Suddenly, the tornado and the balls of energy crashed into her, making her fly into the wall. Oh no, what have I done? She thought, looking around the room, before blacking out.  
  
Phoebe awoke to the sound of Prue frantically trying to wake her up.  
"Pheebs! Pheebs! Oh, please, please, wake up!" Prue slapped her face a little as Piper stood behind her, watching.  
"Stop, I'm up, I'm up!" Phoebe stood up, the Book still in her hands. Prue and Piper glared at it and Phoebe handed it to Prue. "You look through it. I have to get dressed." Phoebe grabbed handed her the Book and lightly brushed against her finger tips. Suddenly, Phoebe was seeing things in her mind. Prue was being flung into a wall as Andy was looking at her, his eyes narrowed. He held out his hand, as if wanting something from Prue. Before Prue knew it, a small knife had appeared in his hand. He threw it at Prue and she was struck with it, bleeding a puddle of blood below her. She dropped to her knees, her eyes lifeless. Phoebe's eyes opened automatically as Piper and Prue were trying to help her.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Piper asked, looking worriedly at Phoebe. Phoebe shook her head, her expression reading pain and confusion.  
"No, I'm not. I just tunneled out and saw what looked like a black and white movie. I could hear Prue screaming as a guy threw a knife in her and it's all so..." She grabbed the book out of Prue's hands and sat down, flipping through the pages. Prue glanced over her shoulder and laughed.  
"'Book of Shadows'? Pheebs, are you in some kind of cult?" Prue asked, still chucking. Phoebe shushed her as she continued to flip through the pages until she finally stopped.  
"Finally. I had a premonition. Aww, I get stuck with the crappy power. You two get Freezing and Moving things. Lucky!" Phoebe said, reading off of a page.  
"What? Let me see that!" Piper took the book from her, and looked at the page. "Wh-what did you do, Pheebs?" Phoebe's face turned red.  
"I - er- I sort of red an incantation to bring us powers..." Phoebe said, smiling sheepishly. A knock was heard at the door and all of the color drained out of Prue.  
"I guess it's time to go..." She said, walking them out. Phoebe put the book down and walked down the stairs and into her room. She quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs, her suitcases already down there. Phoebe hugged her sister and was quickly sent outside to join Piper. They both cried, letting the tears flow. When Ms. Turner finally came back out, she rushed them into the car and drove away to their new house. 


End file.
